Crying Angel
by explodingmushroomsplus
Summary: A girl wakes up with no memory of who she is and what she is doing in a lab. Where She goes from there is anyone's guess. Rated T just in case.


Crying Angel: Chapter 1

Hello guys I'm back with a new series, Crying Angel, which is an AU of the Code Geass universe, but I'm_ NOT _telling you guys the name of the protagonist. That's for you guys to figure out in the reviews. So Enjoy and get infering!

I do not own Code Geass, or I would have made A certain character live(spoilers).

_SUBJECT 16_

_Status: :online_

_bodily functions : optimal_

_muscle, visual and coordination control : N/A_

_Armament: Crystalis..._

The girl could hear voices, muffled like thre was cotton in her ears. She tried to move her arms, but they were restrained. She opened her eyes, instantly blinded by the harsh flourescant light. As her eyes focused she made out two figures near her, and were talking. She was inside a slightly greenish fluid, breathing throught some kind of full-face mask. That she could see out of. She was resteaind to some kind of metal plate, her arms, legs and torso restrained by titanium straps. She could make out a faint beeping sound in the distance, which was obviously her heartbeat, as there were wires leading from her arms and chest to a vitals monitor nearby. The two men in lab coats were stil talking, and the girl strained her ears to listen, only for it to actually work.

"-other subjects, Roy-san, They are more than enough for Project Spartan," the first, taller man said. He had greying hair, and wore thick glasses over small, beady dark brown eyes.

"I know, Dr. Kamakawa, but I'm still fairly uncomfortable with murdering little girls, especially ones who never had a chance at life," the blonde, younger one said, obviously named Roy.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Roy-san. For one thing she's about seventeen by my calculations, and hell, by this point she's not even human with all the augaments to her body, all of the instincts that we placed in her mind, all the experimental weaponry inside her body. Besides, she hasn't woken up in seven years, there's no way that she is waking up now," Kamakawa said, pulling out a silenced pistol, aiming it at the tank, and the girl's heart.

The girl's eyes widened. As she tried to search her mind for anything, it seemed that she had no memories. _No, NO, I can't just die here, I don't even know who I am,_ she thought as some hidden, primal, personality forced its way to the surface of her thoughts. _NO! Not today, NOT NOW!_

Roy A. Darlton, one of the numerous adopted sons of General Andreas Darlton, stood beside his Japa,-no-,_Eleven_ biological consultant, his encyclopedia to use for Project Spartan. His father had trained him in chivalry and honor, like his brothers in the military, although science and technology were his expertise. Murdering defenseless people, especially young women like the one in the tank, did not stand right with him, although sometimes one's morals must make way for the progress of science. He was shaken out of his musings as the heart monitor began beeping at a much more rapid pace. He realized that the girl was waking up.

"Doctor-," he began, as a cream cloured crystal spike quickly exploded from the girl's tank and imapled Dr. Kamakawa into the wall, staining the spike and nearby area with his blood. The tank had shattered and the girl was in the middle of the shattered glass, dripping wet. The white hospital shift she was wearing had a giant hole in it from where the spike grew out of ther chest, and Roy laid several feet away, frozen with fear. He snapped back to reality when he felt the pistol next to his hand. While he was never a good shot, it would he enough for this. Any qualms he had about killing this girl had disappeared moments earlier. "DIE!" he screamed, emptying the clip into the girl's body, but the bullets were stopped by growths of crystals appearing out of nowhere. When the gun clicked empty the girl turned her head slowly towards Roy. She revealed a set of cream coloured wings, both of which were made out of the same crystals that had killed Professor Kamakawa. From the wings flew several of the "feathers", which, at their current velocity, acted like blades driving into Roy's flesh. He was pinned against the wall, his chest pierced by several crystal blades. Coughing up blood, his hand hovered over the alarm, before the hand was pierced by another shard and activated the alarm. The last thing he heard before another wave of shards finished him off was the blaring alarm that would wake up the entire facility and nearby military bases.

The girl awoke, seeing two dead bodies and piles of blood around her, and she registered that she was free from the tank right before she started hurling from the sight of so much blood. A headache took over her as she found herself in a vision , well less like a vision and more like an out of body experience. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel something heavy on top of her, hear someone screaming, and smell the warm, sticky fluid all around her, which she somehow knew was blood. Suddenly she snapped back to reality as guards ran towards the room she was in. The last thing she remembered was thinking that she would not die here, and then she blacked out, waking up moments later to the sight she was presented with now. Before she had time to contemplate the OOBE she had before several guards began firing into the room, forcing the girl to duck behind a table, but not before a bullet went through her shoulder, causing her lose control of her body, but not black out. She spectated from the outer reaches of her own mind as she ripped apart the soldiers in her way. Her wings were used as bulletproof shields as well as dispensers for the little shards that she used to kill everyone in her way.

The girl ran down the halls, not stopping because if she did, the guards would quickly catch up. Turning left, she slashed through three guards with ease, and ran down the stark white hallway. In this moment of relative peace she suddenly remembered that she knew nothing about the layout of the building, and was running randomly. Smashing her way through a door, she found herself in a large viewing space with floor-to-ceiling windows opposite to her which overlooked a city nearby. There were no other doors in the room. She took a look at herself in a full length mirror beside the door. Her blood-red hair flowed and curled down to her thighs, ending near her knees. She was tall, but still farily skinny, and the ripped hospital shift was showing a very large amount of her disproportionately generous chest. The two crystal wings she had on her back and somehow controlled had a wingspan of about 35-50 feet, and were surprisingly quiet when she moved them. However, unlike the other crytal creations, she couldn't retract the wings, so she folded them up against her back when she didn't need them. What surprised her most, though, were her eyes. One was blood red, and had little silver lines, almost invisible if you didn't look in the right light or not hard enough, runing vertically in a circuit board pattern down the entire eye, while the other was a pale blue/Amethyst. Additionally, there were little lines on the edges of her irises and pupils, looking like stitches around them. All she was wearing were a pair of somehow waterproof slippers and the aforementiond white, ripped hospital shift, which had turned brownish-red where a bullet had gone through her shoulder. Also she had pilfered a lab coat from a dead scientist before running. Moments later nearly twenty guards stormed down the hall, stopping several feet away from her in two ranks, the first kneeling. They all pointed large machine guns, obviously taking no chances with her crystal powers. She knew that if she charged head on, she would be torn to shreds, crystals or not. "Dammit, how am I going to get out of here?" she said under her breath, and then remembered the windows behind her. "I hope these wings can fly."

"Subject 16, I will give you one chance to surrender yourself, and no harm will come to you," a voice said from behind the wall of men and machine guns, using a megaphone.

"Yeah, right," the girl thought as she sent a wave of crystals and ran for the window, taking about three bullets to the left leg. She ran into empty air, due to the MGs tearing apart the windows, and willed the wings to fly. Surprisingly, they did. She soard towards the city, taking in the beauty of the forests at night before speeding towards a cluster of lights in the distance. Suddenly, several large bullets and a red laser punched through the sky, almost reaching her if it weren't for her quick reactions. She torned around and saw several knightmares, three Sutherlands and one with two smoking cannons and a head like a jackal. She sent larger crystals at these new foes, taking out the Sutherlands, but the jackal one escaped. It flew towards her, firing red lasers all the way, which she managed to dodge. She turned around and fired several waves of shards at her, but it either dodged or were blocked by some kind of shield. This time it fired in two different directions, one of them hitting her square in the back. Although she summond a crystal shield to protect herself at the last moment, The heat of the laser still burned her. She gasped in pain and felt her skin blister and crack, and covered it with a layer of crystals. Turning around and firing a barrage of large shards at the kngihtmare, she destryed the head and the cannons on the kngihtmare, causing it to fall to the ground. The girl sped away towards the clusters of lights across the bay of water she found herself above after the fight with jackal-head at supersonic speeds. As the adrenaline faded from her system she suddenly felt very painful and very tired. She could barely keep flapping her wings, which made crinkling sounds as they moved up and down. Nearly fainting, she crashed to the ground among a group of ruined buildings, a few of them had dim, flickering lights coming from their windows. Finding a dark but well maintained house nearby, she limped to the window, pain shuddering through her right shoulder and left leg as she placed her good arm on the windowsill to support herself. The world aroud her was spinning and she could barely stand. She placed her hand on the inside of the open window, pulling herself through it and crashing down on the other side. Not registering the papers scattered around the desk of the one-room apartment she plopped onto the couch, barely managed to pull a blanket over herself and fainted from the fatigue and blood loss.

** Well chapter 1 is done. Guys go put your guesses in the reviews and I'll try and update as fast as possible. Also I still want some fan art for Return of the Demon, so if you guys would please try and then PM me when ur finished, that would be very much appreciated. So, until the GLHF and R&R,**

** Explodingmushroomsplus=)**


End file.
